<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Virgin by azzy_aka_papademon, fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033650">Like a Virgin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon'>azzy_aka_papademon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020'>fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deus Ex: Human Revolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Cyborgs, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gentle Sex, M/M, May/December Relationship, PWP, Reunion Sex, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэвид Шариф впервые в жизни трахается с киборгом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Jensen/David Sarif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Virgin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Адам Дженсен хорошо относится к своим имплантам и не страдает.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адам встретил уже голым.</p><p>Едва Шариф открыл дверь своей картой-ключом, как Дженсен буквально втащил его в дом. И прижал к стене, наваливаясь всем весом.</p><p>Система радушно приветствовала мистера Шарифа, а мистер Шариф чувствовал, какие горячие у Адама губы.</p><p>— Ш-ш-шариф, — прошипел Дженсен между поцелуями. — Ш-шариф.</p><p>И в этом шипении чудились шелест простыней и жаркий ночной воздух.<br/>
Вспоминалось, как остывала на бедрах вязкая сперма.<br/>
Как засыпали в обнимку, послав нахрен душ. А наутро шипели и ругались, отрываясь друг от друга, липкие от пота и семени.</p><p>— Ш-ш-шариф, — Адам расставил руки вокруг головы Шарифа, уперся ими в стену, как будто захлопнул в капкан. — Как же я заебался! Вернее, не заебался! А хочу! Не могу больш-ш-ш-ше.</p><p>И он снова впился в губы — теперь уже не беспорядочно и жадно, а проникновенно, взатяг. Точно так же, пил, не отрываясь, из горла, или жадно курил.<br/>
Как будто Шариф — единственный, кто мог утолить его жажду.<br/>
Языком открывал губы и толкался в рот.<br/>
Адам хотел трахаться. Трахать Шарифа.</p><p>Не то что бы Дэвид был против, очень даже за.<br/>
Их роман закрутился быстро, но нападение на «Шариф Индастриз» прервало его на пике. Они успели только распробовать, но уж никак не насытиться друг другом.<br/>
И теперь Адам, еще толком не оправившийся от операций, требовал продолжения.</p><p>Шариф очень скучал по нему. Но терпеливо ждал, пока тот пройдет курс реабилитации, освоится с новым собой.<br/>
А Адам ждать не желал.</p><p>Он взахлеб целовал.<br/>
Пытался содрать с Шарифа все, что есть, одновременно.<br/>
Скинутое с плеч пальто сползло до локтей. Покатилась сорванная с жилета пуговица.<br/>
— Я разденусь, — пообещал Шариф. — Я разденусь, подожди.<br/>
Но сам он успел сбросить одно лишь пальто на подлокотник дивана. Адам тут же потянул его в спальню, раздевая на ходу. Жилет повис на мониторе, рубашка на торшере.<br/>
Шариф только успел щелкнуть ремнем на брюках, как Адам подхватил его под щиколотки. Стянул вместе с бельем и победителем взглянул сверху вниз.</p><p>Черноногий, чернорукий — с гладкой, без единого волоска, широкой грудью, он был похож и непохож на себя.<br/>
Того, другого — с крепкими мышцами рук, с татуировкой, которой так гордился, и притом абсолютно чистенького, мягонького.<br/>
Со вздыбленной челкой, с синими, темными от желания, глазами.</p><p>Не такой, в кого влюбился без оглядки, от кого без оглядки потерял голову Шариф.<br/>
И все же Дэвид с уверенностью мог сказать — мой.<br/>
Все тот же. Несмотря ни на что.</p><p>Стояк у Адама был дай боже.</p><p>— Ну? — нетерпеливо сказали одновременно.</p><p>Пол-шага, чтобы переступить через смущение и ринуться друг на друга. И оба замерли — словно споткнувшись.</p><p>— Волнуюсь, — снова в один голос.</p><p>— Я впервые сплю с кем-то аугментированным, — признался Шариф.</p><p>— Значит, я у вас первый?! — развеселился Адам. Повод того стоил. — Как так вышло?</p><p>— Практически так же, как у тебя, когда я был твоим первым аугментированным. Я, знаешь ли, дрочу не на импланты.</p><p>Адам расхохотался.<br/>
Директор компании по производству имплантов дрочит не на импланты — забавно.</p><p>Когда он затащил Шарифа в постель в первый раз, то сам слегка зассал, хоть и не показывал вида.<br/>
Шариф был более опытный, более умелый — и пофиг, что босс, но он еще и ауг! С золотой клешней вместо правой руки! И вложить в эту клешню, пусть и с красивыми стройными пальцами, свой нежный белый хуй, было очень тревожно.<br/>
Хотя в итоге все прошло очень и очень хорошо.</p><p>Шариф — был первым аугом в постели для Дженсена.<br/>
А теперь все наоборот.<br/>
Дженсен будет первым аугом в постели для Шарифа.<br/>
Ебать-колотить, одна мысль заводит!</p><p>И Адам прыгнул на кровать.</p><p>Заволок Дэвида, словно добычу. Подхватив сзади за подмышки, как тащат утопающих, чтобы те не долбанули своих собственных спасителей. И потом навис сверху над ним, едва тот приподнялся на локтях.<br/>
Они разглядывали друг друга перевернутыми.<br/>
Шариф видел, как ходит кадык под кожей Адама.<br/>
Адам видел его бледные, сухой полоской, губы и узкий вздернутый подбородок — выскобленный, до приглушенного бронзового блеска кожи.<br/>
И они снова принялись жадно целоваться — пусть это и было дико неудобно.<br/>
Слишком изголодались друг по другу.</p><p> </p><p>Адам водил ладонями по коже Шарифа.<br/>
Было интересно, как тот будет ощущаться теперь, под новыми руками, — раньше Дэвид казался сухим и горячим, как ящерица.<br/>
Шариф крутился в его руках, подставлялся под ладони.<br/>
Терся соскучившимся котом, чуть ли не урчал.<br/>
Адам наглаживал спину, бедра, мял маленькую подтянутую задницу. Сам Шариф как взялся за его пах, так и не отпускал. Держался за его член, как за якорь.</p><p>— Не томи, — простонал Шариф, — давай, возьми его в руки.</p><p>— Боюсь, — пробурчал Адам ему в висок, невольно выгибаясь от касаний.</p><p>— Чего бояться? — Шариф уже изнемогал, так хотелось, чтобы Адам приласкал его как следует. Без стеснительных обнимашек, как у школьников. — Ты уже делал так сто раз.</p><p>— Нет, не так, — возразил Адам и ущипнул Дэвида за задницу. Тот зашипел и невольно потер занывшее место. Это заставило его немного очнуться, вынырнуть из любовного амока, в который он падал при виде голого Дженсена.</p><p>Дэвид перестал ластиться, снял с себя руку Адама, поднес к глазам, как будто видел в первый раз. Покрутил его ладонью туда-сюда.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — заявил безапелляционно тоном большого босса. — Ты справишься. Это мои импланты, не халтура какая-то.</p><p>Адам не спорил. Ему нравились импланты Шарифа, но он боялся, что не блеснет, не справится.</p><p>Крупный напряженный член Шарифа, покачиваясь, касался смуглого живота.<br/>
Дэвид решительно положил новенькую ладонь Адама себе на пах.<br/>
Адам не сопротивлялся, ему очень хотелось взяться за Дэвида как следует. Как раньше. Заставить и стонать, и просить. И беспомощно ерзать в его, Адама, руках.</p><p>Шариф покосился вниз.</p><p>— Все просто отлично, — заявил он уже не таким уверенным тоном. Черная рука на налитом, трепещущем члене смотрелась весьма грозно, несмотря на все свое изящество.<br/>
Адам не удержался и для пущего впечатления пошевелил пальцами, как паучьими лапками.</p><p>— Ты что, меня запугиваешь, мальчишка? — Шариф быстро пришел в себя. — Ты забываешь, кто тебя за хер держит, — нежно проурчал он. И обвел большим пальцем головку члена Адама так мучительно сладко, что тот содрогнулся.</p><p>— Терпение и тренировки! — провозгласил Шариф, а потом снова посмотрел на свой пах. И содрогнулся: — О, Господи...</p><p>— Давай вместе, — тут же предложил, не давая Адаму ни ни выдохнуть, ни возразить.</p><p>Он отпустил горячий, практически пылающий член Адама, отчего Дженсен горестно вздохнул, — и переплел их пальцы.</p><p>Это был знакомый «голландский руль», и Адам помнил, как ему нравилось.<br/>
Нравилось быть сверху и направлять аугментированную руку Шарифа. И чувствовать, как эта сильная деталь чужого тела повинуется его невысказанным желаниям. И наоборот, ему нравилось подчиняться железной длани Шарифа — потому что в ней чувствовалась сила, которую не стыдно признать.<br/>
И нежность, которая подчиняет пуще силы.</p><p>«Как это ощущается... ну, мой член... когда вы делаете это имплантом?» — неуклюже спрашивал Адам.<br/>
«Неописуемо», — кратко отвечал обычно словоохотливый Шариф.<br/>
Что же, теперь Адам сам узнает, что это за «неописуемо».</p><p>Они переплели пальцы. И Адам сразу успокоился. Шариф контролировал ситуацию.<br/>
Держал все в своих руках.<br/>
В одной руке.<br/>
Дженсен смотрел вниз и видел, что это красиво, когда две ладони в обнимку, одна поверх другой. И член — горячий, живой, налитый силой — кажется особенно желанным.<br/>
Адам повиновался тому, что делал Дэвид. Обнял пальцами ствол, ласково прошелся по нему вверх-вниз. Рука Дэвида вела его уверенно и спокойно, в нужном темпе.<br/>
Адам знал это, потому что видел, как сосредоточенный взгляд Шарифа меняется на рассеянный.<br/>
Как снова приоткрываются зацелованные губы. Как запрокидывается подбородок.</p><p>— Хор-р-рошо, — мурчит-стонет Дэвид, подаваясь бедрами под лаской.<br/>
Он ласкает себя рукой Адама и ласкает руку Адама.<br/>
Он подмахивает под движения и стонет все сильнее, и Адам очень доволен — именно этого он и хотел.<br/>
Податливого шлюхастого Шарифа, согласного на что угодно.<br/>
Ту еще ебливую шалаву.</p><p>И в какой-то момент Шариф придвигается совсем близко. И перехватывает своей — и Адама — рукой член Адама.<br/>
Их обжигающе горячие стволы трутся друг о друга. Головки чувствительно отзываются на каждое прикосновение.<br/>
И Адам тоже вовлечен в этот водоворот.<br/>
Он больше не может наблюдать. Его самого несет в обнимку с Шарифом. Он ласкает его и — или — себя или их обоих вместе.<br/>
Ладони тоже обжигает — даже импланты. Адам весь горит.<br/>
Шариф кончает первым, как всегда, самый нетерпеливый. Адам следом, сначала насладившись — тем, как Шариф меняется в лице, кусает губы и стонет в голос.<br/>
Нетерпеливый и громкий.<br/>
И Адам взрывается в его руках, представляя, как кончит в его подставленные истерзанные губы.</p><p>— Неописуемо, — признается Адам, едва приоткрывая один глаз.</p><p>— А я говорил, — чуть слышно соглашается Шариф.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>